A Rainy Confession
by Metabee21
Summary: During a rainstorm, Nagisa invites Kayano to stay at his place while the storm passes. Will Kayano be able to confess her feeling about him? One-shot Nagikae


**Hi everyone. I'm a big fan of Assassination Classroom and I wanted to write a one-shot about Nagisa and Kayano. I noticed the lack of fanfic involving the two so I decided to write one of my own.**

 **The story takes place after the death of Korosensei. The story is also told in both Kayano and Nagisa's Point of View.**

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

It has been a week since Korosensei has passed. I'll never forget that day. I still haven't gotten over it and everything that went down. It hit all of us hard. Since then, we have returned to our normal lives. I have been preparing myself to for the next school year. It's time to take everything we learn and use them to move forward and keep up with our lives.

I'm at a store, just getting some food. Then it started raining. Luckily I had my jacket in hand. My mom is at work and I should be heading back before it gets worse. As I head out, I noticed a familiar hair color standing outside the door. Green. Can it be? I walked up and I was right. It is her.

 **Kayano POV**

When did it begin to rain!? I was just walking, having just enjoyed a few puddings from the restaurant when the rain started. This is bad. I have no umbrella or jacket and It will take me a while before I can get home. I'm under the roof near a shop but my house is far away from here. What do I do? What do I do?

I just stood there, watching from the door. That's when I felt something behind me. A presence that felt all too familiar. Can it be? I turn around and I saw him. His blue eyes, his blue hair.

"Nagisa! Its… it's a surprise… to see you here." I stuttered. I still have those feeling, but I didn't want to say anything back then since he was fixed on killing Korosensei. And now…

"Kayano. It's good to see you too." He said to me. Of course, you have no problem saying your words. "Are you alright? You seem worried."

"Oh um… I have nothing to cover me from the rain and I live far away."

"Is that so? I have my jacket, and my place isn't that far from here. You can stay for a bit until the rain stops." Did he really just say that? Go to his place under this weather? I think that how it works in the movies. At least not the ones I was in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We should hurry before the rain gets heavy."

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

Once we were outside, I put my jacket over her head and we ran towards my apartment. The closer we got, the heavier the rain got.

"Are you sure you don't need to cover your head Nagisa?"

"Naw. I'm Good. We're almost there." It's nice of her to be concern about me. We reached the apartment and I invited her to my home.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a towel."

 **Kayano POV**

I looked around the living room. It's a pretty nice apartment. I wish I could see his room, and maybe we can sleep together in his bed… No, bad Kayano! Get those thoughts out of your head! Oh my god. I'm blushing after thinking that thought. I hope he's not watching.

"Kayano are you alright? You turn red all of sudden."

AHH! He noticed! "I'm okay, just a little… little" I can't think of anything!

"You don't have a fever. That's good." He puts his hand on my forehead. His hand is so warm, and smooth. He's concern about me.

"Say, do you want to rest on the couch for a bit. My mom won't be home for a while." Really, his mom won't be home for a while. That means… NO! Bad Kayano! I am not Okajima!

"Sure… I'll just rest."

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

We sat there on the couch. I could have sworn that she sat on the far side on purpose. We turn on the TV and we saw the news.

"It looks like it's going to be raining all night. Are you going to be able to make it back home?"

"I don't think so. I don't know if I can make it there without getting drenched."

"Well, you can stay the night here and head on home tomorrow."

"Nagisa! Are… you sure… about that?"

"Yes. Kayano you are my friend and I don't want you going out there in this weather. What if you get sick?"

"I… see. I'll stay. Where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No. I don't want you to do that. I'll take the couch." As soon as she said that, a flash of lightning flashed across the sky. She got a bit scared when it happened.

"And besides my bed is more comfortable than the couch, plus you can relax better during this storm." It for the best if she gets to sleep in there.

"Okay. You win. But I don't want you sleeping on the couch. Just sleep in the bed with me!" What kind of demand is that? What is she up to?

 **Kayano POV**

What did I just say!? Did I really just told him to sleep alongside me? No, I must have thought that.

"Um, Kayano. Are you alright? You zoned out."

"Nagisa." I stood up and faced him.

"I… I have… something to… tell you…" Oh god. I can't speak right. What if I can't say what I need to say? Or what if I say it wrong. He's staring at me. I have to say it.

"I… I… lov…" before I can finish, he came up to me. He's hugging me! I feel warm on the inside

"Kayano. There is something I have to say." Is he crying?

"Nagisa?"

"When I saw what happened to you… on that day… I felt like… like I lost you for good. I felt useless to watch that happen to you. I felt like I lost a part of me when that happened. But then Korosensei brought you back and I was so relieved to see you again. I couldn't say it then, but…" He gripping me tightly. What did he want to say? He's crying on my shoulder.

"I was so happy to see you again. I wanted to hold you tightly that day, but Korosensei was dying and we all had to do what we needed to do. Kayano. Don't ever leave us… leave me again." He was crying. Has he been keeping this for a week? I couldn't hold back my tears.

"Nagisa. In that moment, when I was brought back, I was surprised. I knew that I had died. And if I died, I wouldn't have been able to tell you." He let go of me. We were staring at each other. Him looking at my hazel eyes, Me looking at his blue eyes. I have to say it. This is my moment.

"Nagisa! I Love You!" I yelled at the top of my lung. He just stood there. Did he felt the same? What was he thinking? I need to know. Before I knew it, he moved quickly and placed his lips onto mines.

He's kissing me. Oh god, it's just like before. I can't… believe it… I kissed back. I am enjoying it. I can't faint like last time. His lips are soft and I feel warm. This is what it likes to be with the one you love.

I could count 20 hits after we were done. Wait where did that number counter come from? I thought Fuwa was the only one that could see things like that. Oh well.

"I love you too Kayano."

"Nagisa." I went and hugged him.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep. It's getting dark."

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

I show her my room. It was nothing special.

"Say Nagisa. I don't have any pajamas to put on."

"It's okay. My mom bought me some when she was obsessed with me dressing like a girl." Glad that phase is over. "You can use them if she still has some." She went and found some and after a quick change, we were ready to sleep.

"Say Nagisa. Do you always sleep with your hair like that?" She was referring to my pigtails.

"Most of the time. Why do you ask?" She came up to me and undid my hair.

"You know. This is the first time I have seen you with your long hair. It actually looks good on you. You should have it like this more often."

"Kayano. Having my hair like this makes me look more like a girl." I went up to her and took off her pigtails. "Besides, you look better with your hair down as well. I never got the chance to tell you that."

"Aww, you're so sweet." She came up to me and kiss me on the cheek. "Well when you get the chance, you can cut it however you like. But let me enjoy it for a bit." It will be a while before I can cut my hair.

"We should get to bed now." She nodded and we both went to bed.

"Goodnight Nagisa."

"Goodnight Kayano." I kissed her forehead before I cuddle with her.

As I lay there with her, I felt happy that I have someone that has feelings for me. I guess I do love you, Kayano. Or is it Akari, or Yukimura. I'll ask her later what she wants to be called. Regardless, she is one person and she is my girlfriend.

 **Nagisa's Mother POV**

I came home after a long day of work. The rain prevented me from coming home sooner. I opened the door and saw another pair of shoes along sides Nagisa's. Did he invite someone over?

I went to his room and I slightly opened the door. Inside was Nagisa, along with a very cute girl. They were cuddled up together, and they both looked so happy. My baby boy is growing up.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that it. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
